Lysellendra, the Aurora Chylde
Lysellendra is a unique dryad and daughter of Queen Mab. Her hair is light red, almost magenta with silver streaks through it. Her eyes glitter gold and green. Silver veins flow through her pale skin like water. She usually wears a gown that looks like its made of red and gold leaves. She ran away from the Fey court to escape her mother and suitors being forced on her. Eventually she joined th Bloody Hollow Warband as healer. Current Lys is helping the Bloody Hollow Warband combat the Zerg invasion of Draemon. History When Lysellendra was born, her sapling was planted atop a Star Iron meteorite. As the it grew, veins of Star Iron could be seen flowing through its bark, as well as Lysellendra's skin. A year after Lys came of age, her mother began forcing consorts on her, making her breed with strange creatures in an effort to create more powerful Fey. Trying to end her torture, Lys burned her tree. However, rather than kill her, the power from the the Star Iron flowed into her, giving her new power. She fled her mother's court and wandered through the forests of Draemon with her newfound powers unseen by Queen Mab's eyes. Eventually she joined the Bloody Hollow Warband as a mercenary. Relationships Lys has few companions, the Warband is the closest thing she has to family. Character Sheet Unique Dryad CR 8 MR 3 Neutral good Fey Int +11; Senses Greensight 60ft, Low-light Vision, Defense AC 29(+7 Dex. +6 Natural Armor, +6 Deflection) Flat Footed- 22, Touch-23 HP 86(8d6+58) DR 5/Cold Iron and Epic Fort +2, Ref +6, Will +6 SR 16 Defensive Abilities: Unbound, Unearthly Grace Offense Speed 30ft, Climb 30ft Melee Club +12(1d6+8) Special Attacks Energy of Nature, Mythic Power 5/day(Surge +1d6), Paragon of Nature Spell-like Abilities: CL 8, Conectrate +14, Spell Pen +8, Constant-''Speak with Plants, ''At Will-'' Entangle, Plant Shape I, Tree Shape, Tree Stride, Wood Shape, ''3/day- Charm Monster, Cure Serious Wounds, Deep Slumber, Dimension Door, 1/day- Command Plants, Suggestion, Thorn Body Spell List CL 8 CL, Concentrate +14, Spell Pen +8 4/6/5/4/3 Statistics Str 12, Dex 24, Con 20, Int 18, Wis 23, Cha 22 Base Atk +4; CMB +5; CMD 22 Feats Combat Casting, Dodge, Improved Initiative, Natural Spell, Weapon Finesse, Extra Mythic Power, Mythic Weapon Finesse Skills: Acrobatics +18, Climb +13, Craft(Sculpting) +11(+17 wood), Craft(Bowmaking) +9(+15 wood), Diplomacy +17, Escape Artist +14, Fly +12, Knowledge(Arcane) +12, Knowledge(Geography) +12, Knowledge(Local) +11, Knowledge(Nature) +15, Perception +23, Perform(Sing) +14, Sense Motive +17, Sleight of Hand +12, Stealth +24, Swim +5, Use Magic Device +17 Racial Modifiers: +6 Craft(Wood), +6 Perception, +6 Stealth Languages Draemish Common, Sylvan SQ Forest Stride, Plant Companion, Tree Meld, Wild Empathy, Wood Craft ''Energy of Nature-'' Lysellendra can channel the energy inside her to heal living creatures around her. This functions like channel energy, except that it can't be used to harm undead. Animals, Fey, and Plants heal double the normal amount. She heals 4d6 damage within 30ft of her. ''Forest Stride-'' Lys ignores difficult terrain in forest and jungle areas. ''Greemsight-'' Lys can see through plants and undergrowth within 60ft as if they were transparent. Creatures gain no concealment from undergrowth within the range, though the undergrowth still blocks line of sight. ''Paragon of Nature-'' Lys casts spells from the druid spell list as a druid equal to her HD. She cannot spontaneously cast any spells as a druid, though. ''Plant Companion-'' Lys has a pet crawling vine, as if she were a Treesinger Druid equal to her HD. ''Tree Meld-'' Lys can meld with any tree, similar to how the spell Meld to Stone works. She can remain melded however long she wishes. ''Unbound-'' Unlike a normal Dryad, Lys is no longer bound to a tree. ''Uneathly Grace-'' Lys adds her Cha modifier as a deflection bonus to her AC and a racial bonus to her saves. ''Wild Empathy-'' This works like the druid ability, with a +6 racial bonus. Lys's total bonus is +20. ''Wood Craft-'' Lys gains a +6 racial bonus on Craft checks when working with wood. Gear Cloak of Resistance +1, Club +1 Category:People Category:NPCs